Moments In Time
by HannahbananaJane
Summary: A series of oneshots taking place in the life of our favorite songwriter and singer. Major Austin/Ally (friendship and romance), possible Trish/Dez. Chapter 2 summary: Graduation was a bittersweet experience and Ally couldn't help but reflect on moments in her life- some major and others minor-while she sang a special song to her best friends. Please give it a chance!
1. Pebbles and Homework

**I'm aware that at least one other person has written a fic containing oneshots about Austin and Ally, but I had already written this and gotten my head stuck on the idea of doing this by the time I realized someone already had. So, I'm going to post this and see how it goes.**

**Most of these oneshots are Austin/Ally friendship or Auslly, though I might do a couple about all of Team Austin or Trish/Dez or something. I have no idea how many chapters there will be.**

**Chapter 1 summary: was she his babysitter? His playtoy to keep him entertained? Ally's trying to work on her homework, but Austin's bored. And when Austin's bored, nothing productive gets done.**

"Austin," Ally gritted her teeth to hold in her annoyance when she felt something bounce off her neck and heard her friend whisper 'bulleye' under his breath. "Stop."

She thought he had, until she felt something else hit her, blowing her much-needed concentration from her AP Calculus homework. "Seriously, Austin."

He didn't say anything in return, so she assumed that meant he would actually stop using her as a practice target and let her get back to work.

_Oh, how wrong she was._

"_Austin_," she finally turned to him when she was hit yet again with another pebble (_where did he even _get _pebbles?_).

Austin grinned innocently. "Yes?"

"Stop. Throwing. Pebbles," she told him in the same tone she used when someone (almost always Austin) tried to touch her book.

Austin shook his head, clearly not ready to give up his plan on driving Ally Dawson to the point of insanity.

In two minutes, he was already halfway there.

"Can't you go play with Dez?" Ally practically begged.

"He's at a family dinner," the whining was evident in Austin's tone. So was the over-exaggerated loneliness and the easily implied 'play with me'.

"Well, find Trish to play with you."

"She's working at Natalie's Nail Salon. Besides, she's not as fun as you."

Ally brushed off the compliment with ease. She knew Austin was just trying to butter her up with flattering compliments so she would keep him entertained.

She wasn't falling for it.

"Why don't you go play a free concert at the beach or something? That will keep you busy until I finish this."

Austin stared at her like she was mentally ill for suggesting such a thing. "It's the middle of a school week, Ally. Nobody's going to be at the beach."

"Go find a fan to entertain you. I'm sure you have plenty who will volunteer," she mumbled the last part under her breath.

She wasn't jealous, oh no, of course not. She just hated that almost everytime they tried to go somewhere, Austin (and by default, the rest of them) were bombarded with screaming girls.

Austin visibly shivered. "Are you serious? They will maul me!"

"WIth what? Lipstick?" Ally asked dryly, trying and failing to focus on her math. She didn't want to give Austin the satisfaction of knowing she couldn't focus, so she kept her eyes on her paper.

Out of the corner of her eye, Ally could see his eyes comically wide with horror as he stared at her, shocked she was even trying to joke about his obsessed fans. "I'm serious, Ally! You know how crazy they get!"

Ally threw her pencil down and spun in her seat to face her distracting partner. "Austin, I'm not some play toy who's mission in life is to keep you entertained."

Austin paused as he studied her and Ally took that as her cue to continue working on number twenty-seven.

_Over halfway done! She really wanted to go find that Jimmy Johnson from third grade and shove her homework in his face, proving girls actually could do math. She wouldn't, of course. That would be completely rude (she heard he was in juvie these days anyway, and who really wanted to go there?)._

_Finally. _Absolute silence.

Until...

"Are you going to take a break from your _boring_ homework?"

She sighed.

He only lasted six seconds.

"It's not boring," Ally defended, only half-heartedly.

A complete lie.

She hated Calculus with a burning passion but it looked really good on her transcript to take all AP classes and alot of math classes. So she was unfortunately stuck with Mr. Powell (her least favorite teacher who was a total sexist pig and leered at all the girls) for the rest of the semester.

But Austin didn't need to know that.

Judging by the smirk covering his face, he already did.

She _really _needed to learn how to lie.

"Okay, so maybe it's a _little _boring," Ally relucantly admitted.

Austin knew she thought it was more than a little boring. Ally Dawson might have been the queen of Dorkville (and it's neighbor Clumsy Town but that was a completely different story), but even she didn't enjoy doing fifty-three advanced math problems that were due in twelve hours and forty-two minutes (_but who was keeping track of the time?_).

Sometimes she thought he knew her better than she knew herself. Then again, she knew him just as well.

She knew he loved pancakes anytime, day or night.

Ally knew he was kind of superstitous and he believed picking up even just one penny laying heads down could ruin his career with it's bad luck.

Or no matter how much he owed to his fans and no matter how much he appreciated them, he didn't enjoy being chased by a mob of screaming fangirls.

And that a big part of why he did what he did (besides loving the rush of preforming in front of large crowds) was to prove to his dad that he could really make it in the music industry.

The duties of being a best friend, she supposed, was to know all of that and so much more.

"So you'll take a break?" Austin asked, hopeful of her answer.

_Hope all you want, rockstar, but she really needed to get this done._

"Nope," she replied, popping the 'p'.

Was it bad that she felt satisfaction in saying no to Austin Moon and his big freakin' puppy eyes that always made her want to say yes?

No way was he guilting her into not doing homework assignments and especially not with those damn eyes that could make her melt into a pile of goo.

Austin's hopeful face fell before being replaced with a challenging (and incredibly sexy- but that was beside the point) look. "Then it's war, Ms. Dawson."

Ally groaned when she realized he wasn't giving up.

"Please, Austin. I really need to get this done."

Austin glanced at the homework he would never be able to understand (_maybe he had a twin halfway around the world that couldn't sing but was instead a mathematics genius_). "You are already halfway done. That definitely deserves a break!"

"Austin."

"Ally," Austin replied in the same condescending tone she used.

"I need to finish my homework."

"You _need _to have fun. Doctor's orders."

Ally rolled her eyes. "Austin, just because you have a distant cousin that is a doctor doesn't mean you get to run around giving 'doctor's orders'."

Austin pouted, the effect completed with crossed arms. "I used to be close to him."

"Get a PhD and _then_ you can tell me what's good for my health."

Austin groaned. "Come on, Ally. You used to be fun."

She tried really hard not to be offended by that remark.

"I'm still fun," she defended herself.

"Oh, really? When's the last time you let loose? Where you didn't think about school or homework or work or chores or writing songs?"

Cue the crickets.

Okay, maybe he had a point. But she still needed to do her homework.

Austin must have read her thoughts (_note to self: she really needed to improve her lying skills _and _develop a better mask_) because before Ally realized what he he was doing, he had snatched her homework and started to run around the store.

"Austin!"

Ally stared at him as he stopped at the top of the stairs. "Oh, I'm sorry," _he so wasn't sorry._ "Do you want this back?"

"_Yes_," she replied in her rarely used 'duh' tone (_it's not nice to make others feel stupid_).

Austin walked down the stairs slowly, not taking his eyes away from Ally. He stopped when he was about three feet away.

She inwardly sighed when she saw the michievous look and the grin he was trying so hard to hide. She was almost expecting his next sentence.

"If you want it, you better come get it!"

Almost expecting it, but definitely not enough to prepare for Austin's lightening fast speed (_if he wasn't so serious about music, he would definitely excel in the school track team!)._

Ally hopped off the counter and tried to sprint after her partner. She chased him as he ran behind the piano and dashed between the rack of tubas and the stand filled with flute pieces. She followed him as he ran around the counter three times before sprinting out the door.

"I'm going to kill him," Ally murmured as she stared at his quickly retreating figure before chasing after him.

The chase went on for about twenty minutes before Austin stopped running and Ally had managed to stay relatively close behind him the entire time.

"If I wasn't so tired, I would kill you right now," Ally managed to say in between pants.

She was a songwriter, not a runner.

"Does someone need to exercise more?" Austin teased.

He went to boop her nose but she slapped his hand away not very gently. "Don't patronize me, Austin Moon. Between work and school and writing songs for _you_, I don't exactly have a lot of free- ah!"

Her lecture was erupted by giggles as Austin pounced on her, tickling her sides. "Au-stin!" Ally squealed between bouts of laughter. "St-stop!"

Austin just grinned and continued to move his skilled fingers up and down her ticklish sides while she squeamed. After several minutes of Ally bouncing around, trying to get away from her partner while he continued his surprise tickle attack, Austin stopped his movements but didn't move his hands from her waist.

If anything, he held on tighter.

"I don't care what you say, you need to have more fun, Ally Dawson. And you need to laugh more."

Ally slowly pulled herself away from him to look in his eyes and her heart melted the way he was looking at her. "You know you're an idiot, right?" Her tone wasn't hurtful or insulting, instead it was playful and her eyes shined with fondness for him.

Austin returned her grin. "And you're my partner who needs to have more fun- and more exercise," he teased.

She glared at him. "That's it, Austin Moon."

Austin's eyes widened at the challenging glare in her eyes and he broke out into a sprint, Ally not far behind him.

They eventually ended up at Austin's house, stopping for water and deciding to watch Zaliens 3 while cuddled up on the couch, occassionally getting into a popcorn fight.

It didn't matter that there was no way she was going to finish her Calculus in time or that Mr. Powell would make some witty (and by witty, she meant completely stupid and sexist) remark about how women were incapable of finishing a homework assignment. All that mattered was that she was having fun.

**Should I write more oneshots? Please review and tell me yes, no, or maybe!**

**Hannah:)**


	2. Long Live

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or Taylor Swift's Long Live or anything else you recognize. These rights go to their rightful owners.**

**I should have had this up a week ago, but I was on Spring Break and didn't get home until last night and I'm just now getting to uploading this.**

**Reviewer Responses:**

**Thank you Gaby, Prettysuperfan94, HappyBeginnings3, mysteriouspurplerose2121, queenc1, and MaryBarros for reviewing and telling me to continue!**

**Guest- to answer your question, yes, I am a Christian and proud of it! I hope that's okay and you don't stop reading this story because of this (it wouldn't be the first time that's happened to me). That was a random question, though. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoyed it!**

**LoveShipper- thank you! Your review was sweet and made me smile. I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one just as much!**

**Rachel- this chapter has Austin and Ally dating, but it's not really focusing specifically on them. I hope you enjoy it, anyway! But I will try to write some where they are already dating and it's super fluffy. Please review to tell me what you think!**

**ClaraDingo- thank you for reviewing! It made me smile. I really am glad you are enjoying this! After school calms down, I'm going to check out some of your stories! Thanks for the advice, but make sure you don't let anybody get you down! I hope you review again.**

**Without further ado, the chapter!**

**Chapter 2 summary: Graduation was a bittersweet experience and Ally couldn't help but reflect on moments in her life- some major and others minor- while she sang a special song to her best friends.**

Ally stared at the practice room, her eyes glistening with tears as she thought about all the memories, good and bad, that were made in this one room.

_This was where Ally first learned how to play piano. She had been five years old, eager to learn. Her mom started with simple stuff, teaching her keys and how to read music notes, and Ally eventually moved on to playing 'Mary's Lamb' all by herself while her dad filmed the victorious moment on video._

_Ally ran into this room at age ten when her parents told her they were separating. They found her hours later, asleep on the piano bench, used tissues littering around her._

_This was where fourteen year old Ally sat, sobs escaping her as she played her last performance for her mom before she left for Africa._

_A year later, this room marked the spot where Ally really talked to Austin for the first time, where he heard her voice for the first time._

_Team Austin was formed this room._

_This was the room where Austin and Ally spent many nights staying up to write a song. They would laugh as much as they would sing, smile and tease as much as they would write lyrics, and flirt as much as they would create beautiful melodies from their combined talents._

_This was the room where Austin and Ally held thousands of writing sessions. Between tossing ideas back and forth, they learned secrets about the other that they guarded with their life._

_Austin, Ally, Trish, and Dez held many famous sleepovers in this room. They played hundreds of rounds of Truth or Dare and Two Truths One Lie, two of their favorite games._

_In this room, Austin and Ally rehearsed for his date with Kira. They described the perfect date, filling in where the other one's silence began. Right then and there, cuddled up to each other, they felt something that they hadn't felt before._

_Austin realized his feelings for Ally with Dez acting as his therapist in this room._

_This room was where Ally let her emotions go about her feelings for Austin after he picked Kira over her. She would write angsty songs and play the piano with tears flowing down her cheek as she screamed her frustrations and cried over the pain, feeling so heartbroken and alone. She would pound the piano keys in a loud, completely unlike Ally fashion or sometimes just softly pressing the keys in a sombering tone, all the while asking why he didn't choose her._

_In this room, Austin first kissed Ally and told her he loved her._

_They had their first date in this room, just like the perfect date they always imagined._

_This was the room that her dad caught them making out and grounded Ally for a month. Their parents still laugh at the embarrassing moment (and to this day, Lester Dawson still gives Austin the evil eye)._

_In this room, Austin asked Lester and Penny for their approval for Ally's hand in marriage. Austin showed them the engagement ring and matching diamond wedding band and told them how he planned to provide for Ally. Penny hugged Austin tight, whispering in his ear that she always knew he loved Ally, and gave her blessing. Lester was a little harder to give his approval, but he came around once he realized how much Austin loved his daughter._

_Two months ago, Austin took Ally on a date to a fancy five star restaurant. They came back from the restaurant and Austin put it in the CD of him playing the piano to the only song he wrote and asked Ally to dance with him. While they danced slowly around the room, holding hands and looking at each other's eyes, Austin sung the special love song to her, his voice soft and quiet and so full of love. Afterwards, Austin told Ally how much he loved her and asked her to marry him._

_In this room, she said yes._

_Austin, Ally, Trish, and Dez gathered in this room, bringing all their college acceptance letters and finding a school that they all got accepted into._

_This is where Team Austin stood just yesterday as their parents took pictures of them in their caps and gowns._

All of that and so much more-from simple memories to major milestones- happened in this room.

It was an overwhelming feeling, thinking back to the memories this room.

Writen in these four walls was a lengthy story. A story that took years to write, a story that almost didn't happen.

It told the story of a friendship formed between four unlikely teenagers that transformed into a lifetime of memories.

It told a unique yet slightly cliched love story of two best friends falling in love. They almost missed their chance, both too stubborn to admit their painfully obvious feelings.

Ally was excited about moving on. She was looking forward to the challenge of balancing Team Austin, college, and the part time job she would still hold at Sonic Boom.

But at the same time, she wanted to just sit down and cry and never leave the memories.

The world could be cold and she wasn't sure if she wanted to go out in it.

Ally feared for her sanity, for her innocence.

Her worries about Team Austin eventually splitting up became reality and a very possible outcome.

She wondered if her and Austin really would make it with the divorce statistics stacked up against them.

"Ally?"

Ally turned to her boyfriend-_fiance_- with a sad smile covering her face, attempting to wipe away her flowing tears.

"Hey, Austin."

Austin stood beside her and wrapped his arms around her, smiling at her in complete understanding. He understood how hard this was going to be for her- moving on. "I got your text. I thought we were planning on meeting at the school for the ceremony?"

"I have a surprise. Once Dez and Trish get here-"

"Here," their missing friends called in unison as they entered the room.

"What's this surprise, Ally?" Trish asked, much more quiet and polite than she would usually demand.

Apparently even Trish was a little sad.

Ally pulled away from Austin's warm embrace and sat down at the piano. She gustured for her friends to stand in front of her, that way she could see them, before she began lightly pressing the keys.

A melody flowed through the room, followed by Ally's voice as she sang her lyrics to her best friends.

_I said remember this moment, in the back of my mind  
The time we stood with our shaking hands  
The crowds in the stands went wild  
We were the Kings and the Queens  
And they read off our names  
The night you danced like you knew our lives  
Would never be the same  
You held your head like a hero  
On a history book page  
It was the end of a decade  
But the start of an age_

Long live the walls we crashed through  
All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you  
I was screaming long live all the magic we made  
And bring on all the pretenders  
One day, we will be remembered

I said remember this feeling  
I passed the pictures around  
Of all the years that we stood there  
On the side-lines wishing for right now  
We are the Kings and the Queens  
You traded your baseball cap for a crown  
When they gave us our trophies  
And we held them up for our town  
And the cynics were outraged  
Screaming "this is absurd"  
Cause for a moment a band of thieves  
In ripped up jeans got to rule the world

Long live the walls we crashed through  
All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you  
I was screaming long live all the magic we made  
And bring on all the pretenders  
I'm not afraid  
Long live all the mountains we moved  
I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you  
I was screaming long live that look on your face  
And bring on all the pretenders  
One day, we will be remembered

Hold on to spinning around  
Confetti falls to the ground  
May these memories break our fall

Will you take a moment, promise me this  
That you'll stand by me forever  
But if God forbid fate should step in  
And force us into a goodbye  
If you have children some day  
When they point to the pictures  
Please tell them my name  
Tell them how the crowds went wild  
Tell them how I hope they shine

Long live the walls we crashed through  
I had the time of my life, with you  
Long, long live the walls we crashed through  
All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you  
I was screaming long live all the magic we made  
And bring on all the pretenders  
I'm not afraid  
Singing, long live all the mountains we moved  
I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you  
And long, long live that look on your face  
And bring on all the pretenders  
One day, we will be remembered

The music abruptly stopped and they stared at Ally as she kept her eyes on her fingers, still sliding over the keys.

One by one, first Austin, then Trish, then Dez, they all walked over to their friend.

Austin gently pulled her away from the piano and pulled her instead into his arms. Trish and Dez joined and they formed a tight group hug.

Ally's body shook with sobs as she cried, releasing all the emotions she had been feeling for the months leading up to this moment.

Fear.

Sadness.

Anxiety.

But suddenly those feelings were gone and were instead replaced with their opposites.

Eagerness.

Happiness.

Curiosity.

And Ally suddenly found herself ready to face the real world.

As long as she had her best friends beside her, she could make it through anything.

**So? What did you think? Please leave a review and tell me!**

**Personally, this is one of my favorite chapters.**

**I'll try to have another chapter up soon, but no promises. Believe me, though, REVIEWS HELP ME WRITE FASTER. Or, I at least force myself to sit at the computer desk, staring at a blank document until I get an idea, especially if I know I have a lot of people looking forward to reading more.**


End file.
